


tentacleTherapist

by Nerdfest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Girls have bulges, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Rose is a porn star, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, frickle frackle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdfest/pseuds/Nerdfest
Summary: Kanaya has a recent infatuation with a porn star that goes by the name of tentacleTherapist. The name intrigued Kanaya at first but her beauty is what got Kanaya to stick with her. She's lately become obsessed with buying every porn magazine or DVD special with her face or name on it. Kanaya's close friend Karkat introduces his boyfriend John to her. He has a friend named Rose Lalonde that looks oddly familiar.





	1. Past Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how or why I thought about this
> 
> WARNING IT'S NSFW  
> But there is hecka warnings, I did put
> 
> Girls have bulges, cause lady boners

Your name is Kanaya Mayram and you think you just found your soulmate. Your 11.7 sweeps old which calculates to 25 human years, and you’ve yet to have a serious relationship. Your last one didn’t go so well. Your girlfriend Vriska Serket fell in love with a fuchsia highblood. She cheated on you, when you walked over to her hive she was holding a bucket with a heart on it. Trolls have multiple relationships at a time like kismesis and matesprits but, you were her matesprit at the time. 

When you opened the door opened the door with the key she gave you. You found her with messy bed sex hair and wearing the fuchsia’s sign. Vriska immediately dropped the bucket with their mixed genetic material all over the floor and started mumbling incoherent words . “Hey, Babe what’s…” Meenah came out only in a pair of see through panties. She immediately left when she saw you. Jade tears started pouring out of your eyes. “I can explain!” That’s when you lost it. You’ve seen her flirting with multiple trolls and humans but you ignored it for the better of your relationship. You started at moirails and it went to something more intimate.

“Can You Explain That You Cheated On Me? May I Ask Why? We’ve Been Together for Almost Two Sweeps! I Ignored All The Times You Flirted With Other People To Keep Us From Fighting…. And This Is What I Get!” You voice was scratchy from your throat due to your tears. Rainbow Drinker kept flickering off and on. That’s happens when you get completely stressed out and it never happens. Vriska’s eyes widen and she goes near you but you back away. She took another step closer and you struck her in the face. The indigo fell back a bit and she spit out some blood on her floor. “Fiiiiiiiine you know what! I cheated on you! Yes! Multiple times in fact, when you went to visit your dancestor me and Meenah got in on in your very own room! We wore your clothes after to! In fact remember that time yoooooooou called me and I was making strange noises? That’s because I was riding Meenah’s bulge when you called!” 

Rainbow drinker stopped flashing and your tears stopped. You lifted your face from your hands and looked at Vriska. She wasn’t making any attempt to look into your eyes. She had a guilty look on her face, and her 8 pupiled eyes were staring at the floor. “You’re overbearing. Your toooooooo kind, I want someone in charge like Meenah. To tell me when I’m wrong, and not human baby me.” You stare at her full of emptiness, you can’t quite put a label on your mood. All you know that it felt empty and dull. Meenah comes back with Vriska’s clothes on and her trident in hand. Meenah slinks over to Vriska and wraps her hand around her waist. “I’m expecting you to leave low blood. You know your matespritship won’t after this and you know it.” She was correct, right now your were found you were cheated on and now you’re forced to leave. You feel embarrassed. “I Don’t Want To Fight.” The small murmur escaped your lips.

You threw her keys, aiming at Vriska’s face and ran out letting tears escape once more. You held them in just to dash out for them not to see.

Due to your long skirt, you tripped over the hem and full straight into a puddle. The sky let out a crack of thunder and water started to rain from the sky as if to mimic your own emotions. If you were human your tears would camouflage with the rain, but you’re not. Your jade tears fall into the puddle and you look into your own reflection. Your black lipstick is smeared all over your face. Your homemade outfit is in tatters and is soaked through clinging to you. The rain suddenly stops, when you look up, Karkat is there with an umbrella. He’s been your friend since your were 4 sweeps old. Since he often ended fighting with the human teachers, you took him in as human would call it ‘mom figure.’ Even when you were little you acted mature like your lusus taught you to. He held out for you and you took it.

As your current morial he took you to his hive. He made a pile out of his shitty romance novels and you had a feelings jam on them. “How Did You Know?” Was all that you could choke out. “VRISKA IS A BLABBER MOUTH. SHE ACCIDENTALLY TEXTED ME INSTEAD OF MEENAH TELLING HER TO SHOVE HER BULGE UP HER NOOK AS SOON AS SHE COULD. MY PHONE BROKE BECAUSE I WAS MESSING WITH SOLLUX AT THE TIME AND HE MADE MY PHONE BLOW UP. SINCE I LIVE FAR AWAY FROM YOU FREAKS I LEFT AS SOON AS I COULD.” You let a small smile get out knowing your morial had your back. The rest of the day was a feeling jam session and it ended with the two of you falling asleep on the pile.

You sigh at the memory, it’s been 6 months since that happened. You got over it, but you refuse to talk to Meenah and Vriska. Your small group of friends understand, since Vriska is a bitch sometimes. Like the time she blinded Terezi and forced Sollux to kill Aradia with her mind control powers. You shuddered at the fact, during sex that felt so good to have her use her mind control powers on you. You refused to dive deeper into the old dating times.

You’re currently going through random websites, just scanning them on your husktop trying to get the flashback out of your head. You’re just randomly clicking through subpages till… Damn you accidentally clicked on a porn website ad. Looks like a human one due to the lack of gray skin and horns. They have a picture of their girl and their name. You went to the first one out of curiosity. 

It had their bio, what they were good at like roleplaying or S&M. They had their age and basic stuff like what city you could find them out. Then they had links to videos that they were in and links to where to buy magazines they’ve been in. You went back to the page with all of them on it. You selected ‘near you’ in the search engine on the website to dilate the amount of women being shown. Most of them were nude or in lingerie so you just went to look at their name instead. Even though your dancestor is a feminist, seeing a bunch of nude women overwhelmed you a bit. Vriska was your first matesprit after all and you got flustered just looking at her in a short skirt. You don’t like showing a lot of skin in public or even in your own home. There was a reason you wore a long skirt and long sleeve everyday.

Most of their name were generic stripper names like Sadistic Blood Slave or Exotic Seductress. After sometime one name stuck out from the rest. The name was tentacleTherapist. It was an odd name, so you let your eyes wander left where her picture would be located. Your first impression was that she was drop dead gorgeous.

Her blonde silky bob framed her face, her headband keep her bangs out of her face. She wasn’t posing in the picture and she wasn’t in her underwear. tentacleTherapist was wearing a gorgeous dress that accented her large chest and it looked like she was leaning against the wall. She wasn’t looking directly at the camera, but you wanted her too. Her pink cherry blossom eyes looked downwards and her plump soft looking lips were coated in black lipstick.

There was a weird sensation going through your heart.

…..

Holy shit, you think you’re in love.

With a porn star.


	2. Her Sweet Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya watches Rose's porno videos

Your name is Kanaya Mayram and you think you just found your soulmate. Your 11.7 sweeps old which calculates to 25 human years, and you’ve yet to have a serious relationship. Your last one didn’t go so well. Your girlfriend Vriska Serket fell in love with a fuchsia highblood. She cheated on you, when you walked over to her hive she was holding a bucket with a heart on it. Trolls have multiple relationships at a time like kismesis and matesprits but, you were her matesprit at the time. 

You are about to do that pattern design for a sleeveless dress, but then you see your favorite video out of all of all of her work. It is of tentacleTherapist having sex with multiple lowbloods at the same time. One more video can’t hurt, you think. Right after this. You get your bucket ready and draw a heart on it in bright red. Even though you don’t know anything about her, all you know is that you want to bang her. A lot. Like come home from a hard day of work and just come home to relieve stress. All of that stress relieved by shoving your bulge into her opening, painting her in your genetic material. Since humans don’t nearly make as much as trolls do.

You quickly click on the video title ‘Low Blood Gang Bang.’ It starts with Rose stripping off the already see through underwear and tossing them aside. It revealed her milky white skin and rosy nipples, you start feeling your own bulge and nook reacting. She then with some helps chains her arms and legs to the bed putting a blindfold after, covering her eyes. A nude female olive blood scurries onto her and the camera changes angles to show the side of tentacleTherapist and the female olive blood. They were intensely making out. Tongue action and smacking sounds were seen. 

The olive blood then began groping her breasts and grinding against tentacleTherapist still while furiously making out. The blonde and the olive blood starts moaning into each other’s mouths. The olive blood then removed herself and the camera changes to face the end of the bed. The troll switches to 69 tentacleTherapist with inserting two fingers into her opening. tentacleTherapist moans and puts the olive blood’s bulge into her mouth. You feel your own bulge dying for attention as you quickly take off your gown skirt tossing it behind you. The video has only been going for six minutes and your black lacy panties are already soaked through.

A male brown blood comes in with his bulge ready, the olive blood removes her fingers as the brown blood crams something much bigger into tentacleTherapist’s opening. tentacleTherapist screams/moans into the olive blood’s bulge. The brown blood starts thrusting while the olive blood completely on the blonde’s face. The blonde’s spine arches up and down with all of her limbs twitching. A male yellow blood walked into the scene and they used their psionics on the blonde human forcing her to stay still. The brown blood moved aside to make room for the gold blood. They slid their bulge to the already populated opening of the human. She gave another shriek, and you pull a bucket out. The two male low bloods start making out with each other while thrusting into the human. The olive blood then moves again to have her mouth connect with the human, and one of the males slip their fingers into the olive’s nook. 

You’re sweaty and panting to the human’s moans. Bucket right below the chair. The two males thrust once more into the human and olive blood. Together the all release a giant moan coming all over eachother, you even come with them. Splattering Jade material all over the floor where it missed the bucket. The gold blood removes the chains and the human slowly lifts the eye mask. Her body was painted in bronze, olive, and gold. Her eyes were half lidded and her face was emotionless, like it was her way of saying it was amazing. The screen then fades into black.

A couple minutes later after you cleaned your mess and started doing work again, Karkat messages you on trollian.

CG: HEY

CG: REMEMBER THE ASSHOLE JOHN RIGHT

CG: I THOUGHT THE FUCK ASS WAS MY DESTINED KISMESIS 

GA: Yes I Do Believe So

GA: He Has Stole Your Husktop On Multiple Occasions

GA: I Had A Pleasant Chat With Him Last Week, While He Was Trying To Fight You Off

GA: You Kept Taking Turns Talking To Each Other On The Husktop

GA: That Was Cute

CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

CG: YOU BULGEFUCKING NOOKHUMPING PILE OF FUCK 

GA: WE’RE NOT FUCKING CUTE

GA: Whatever You Say

CG: I WANT YOU TO MEET HIM IN PERSON

CG: HE IS MY MATESPRIT

CG: I ASKED HIM 2 DAYS AGO AND HE SAID YES

GA: Congratulations, I Shall Go

CG: OH YEAH JOHN IS BRINGING ONE OF HIS HUMAN BEST FRIENDS

CG: DESPITE BARELY EVEN FUCKING TALKING TO YOU HE BELIEVES YOU TWO WILL BECOME BEST FEMALE FRIENDS

CG: HER NAME IS ROSE

CG: ROSE FUCKING LALONDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen i'll write it.  
> Any grammar mistakes or spelling tell me and i'll fix it, I cringe at my writing skills.


	3. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya meets Karkat and his human matesprit John Egbert. He brought along his morail, and her name is Rose Lalonde. She seems awfully familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't written anything i've been busy with school and such. I started this a week ago and I've fallen asleep or goofed off trying to write this.
> 
> It's kinda short ;A; I still need to do work for a presentation

The day has finally came,. it was Saturday to be exact. The day you were going to meet John, who you are somewhat acquainted with. When you first met him over on Trollian with him using Karkat’s, you knew something was up with him. Karkat is never quiet, even in his chat he yells at you. At first you thought he was high off sopor slime and you were about to kick his ass since he probably got the idea from his ex moirail, Gamzee. The juggalo highblood went sober once, you and your friends got a first class ticket to hell. Karkat ended up breaking off his moirailship with Gamzee and you took his place for the missing quadrant. 

John added you on the human’s version of Trollian, Pesterchum. You and John had some very interesting chat’s. Karkat of course was with him all the time. John told you he tried ignoring Karkat to get a chance to talk to you alone. Inevitably, Karkat got possessive of his human matesprit and told you to fuck off using John’s account. You couldn’t really get pissed since trolls are more naturally violent than humans.

Then there was the mystery human, Rose Lalonde. John told you that she was quite the intricate woman. The female human was prone to sarcasm and fancies dark literature. He even told you that she secretly writes wizard fanfiction herself. John told you that she had a sophisticated fashion sense that probably matched your taste. You asked what made him think that the two of you would get along. Of course he gave you an ambiguous answer and just told you he got a ‘feeling.’

You just left your tower shaped hive and you’re starting to walk near the nearest transportalizer. These have been upgraded a lot since humans and trolls first came into contact. Their able to teleport you anywhere, as far as Alternia. Adult trolls as yourself aren’t allowed since in the past a fuschia highblood kicked out all adults. Even if you tried you would get killed on sight by the imperial drones. You step on the platform and pay the fee, then you select the address for the coffee shop, Alchemy.

You’re developed by a white light and you’re instantly teleported to the small coffee shop. You stride off the platform with your long skirt chasing you. The small cafe is a brick building with many overgrown vines on the wall. There is some steel tables with some matching chairs. Their blocked off with small potted trees outlining the property. The front of the cubical building was mostly glass, so you could see the wooden floors and outdoorsy interior. 

Karkat was waiting in a booth leaning on the glass looking clearly pissed as usual. His brows furrowed and you can feel him rolling his eyes from outside. Due to trolls being bigger than humans, since your a more tougher race than humans he is blocking his matesprit from your view. You can only make out a black tuft of hair that Karkat isn’t blocking. 

You scroll to your right and Karkat is facing a human, whom you assume to be Rose Lalonde. You quickly stride over to the sliding doors, they automatically open up as you step in. Despite being inside and in public Karkat yells,”YOU FINALLY FUCKING DECIDE TO SHOW UP. YOUR 5 MINUTES LATE AND I HAD TO LISTEN TO THESE TO DAWDLING IDIOTS TALK TO EACH OTHER.” On the inside your face palming since now the whole store is staring at you. Your eyebrows twitch and you fake a big grin revealing your fangs. “Sorry.”

You walk over to their booth. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you my name is Rose Lalonde. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Both John and Karkat seem very fond of you, I hope we can get along.” You’re instantly calmed down. “Likewise. It’s Nice To Meet You My Name Is Kanaya. John Told Me He Has A Feeling That We Will Get Along.” You slid into the booth sitting down comfortably on the wooden seat. She was wearing a dark red dress, onto was a evil squiddle symbol. Your friend Nepeta likes a human that’s fascinated with it. The hips there was pink bow.

They had already got drinks, John was dumping all of the sugar packets and Karkat had TaB. He had gotten you some vanilla latte your favorite. She was drinking tea out of some fancy china, you think she brought it herself, you hide the small chuckle. The blonde is reading a complex book with the things you’ve scanned the words like abstruse and morass appear. John is the one making conversation speaking to all of you about various subjects. Only when her name is mentioned does she dare look up from her book. 

You smile a little, maybe this might turn out well after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz tell spelling errors, since it's troll stuff they count things like auspistice spelled incorrectly when it's not. And I cringe at my writing skills.
> 
> Tell me if you want anything to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the 2nd chapter already since it takes hecka long time to get an invite to get a profile on this website.  
> So if you wanna request where they get it on, or where they do in Kanaya's head just tell.


End file.
